


Lost Boys

by Faithviper



Category: 69 Eyes
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithviper/pseuds/Faithviper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is one of my first ever fics and the first one that I have ever posed on here, hope you all like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: The Lost Boys  
Band: The 69 Eyes  
Paring: Jyrki69 / Jussi69

 

Humming softly Jussi got ready to close up the coffee shop for the night. At seventeen Jussi was a bit on the short side and he was skinny. He had shaggy black hair that stuck up in odd angles and sometimes fell in front of his blue eyes.

Smirking lightly Jyrki saw that the young boy was closing the shop so he walked in and went to the counter.

Hearing the bell over the door ring he looked up to see a tall man with long black hair and dark blue eyes walking to the counter. “Can I help you?” He asked softly with a small blush.

Giving him a sweet smile Jyrki nodded. “Yes you can. Can I have a mocha coffee and your phone number?” He asked smirking to himself as Jussi blushed.

Looking down quickly Jussi started to get the older mans drink ready. “Would you like this for here or to go?” He asked his voice still soft.

Looking up from the chipped black nail polish on his finger nails Jyrki grinned. “I’d like them both to go as well as you. You where about to close, so how about we go for a walk…” He looked at the name tag the boy was wearing. “Jussi?”

Blushing wildly Jussi looked at the floor. “B…b…but I don’t even know your name.” He said as he played with his apron.

“My name is Jyrki my dear.” The man said picking up the younger mans hand and kissing the knuckles.

Turning quickly Jussi grabbed a Styrofoam cup and pored in the coffee and the mocha syrup then picked up a napkin and a pen before writing down his address, cell number, and home phone number. “Here you go.” He said as he handed him the cup with the napkin wrapped around it before pushing his hair back a bit.

Grinning Jyrki paid for his coffee. “So how ‘bout that moon light walk in the park?” He asked knowing he was going to get exactly what he wanted and that was a lot of fun with this little teenager.

“Well…I guess. Just let me close up and we can go.” Jussi replied as he took off his apron.

Just as Jyrki finished his drink Jussi came walking back out front with his jacket in his arms. “You ready?”

“Ya lets go.” With that they left the shop and Jussi locked up the door.

As they walked through the park Jyrki had wrapped his arm around Jussi’s shoulders as they went past a pond. “So do you like where you work?”

“It’s alright I guess.” Jussi said as he looked up at Jyrki and tried to get closer to him as a chill run up his spine.

“Come on lets go some where warmer. My house is not far form here.” He said as he tugged on the boys arm.

Jussi gave a small nod and curled more into Jyrki. “Ya that sounds nice.” He said with a smile, so they started to walk to Jyrki’s house.

When they got to Jyrki’s house Jussi started to get a bad feeling about coming with him. “Jyrki how old are you?” he asked softly.

“I’m 19. Why do you ask?” He said as he unlocked his door and walked in.

Jussi just bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders. “Just wondering.”

Jyrki gave a small smile as he and Jussi sat down in the living room. “You don’t have to worry I live by myself so no one will see us.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Jussi once more. “Do you want something to drink?” He asked.

“Do you have any hot coco?” He asked with a child like shine in his eyes.

“Yes I got some this morning.” He said with a grin. ‘I knew he would want that.’ Standing up Jyrki walked over to the kitchen to get everything ready.

Jussi watched as Jyrki walked in to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate before he started to look around the room. His eyes narrowed as he saw a book with strange writing on it, so he stood up, walked over to it and picked it up. “What is this?” He said as he opened it.

Jyrki silently walked out of the kitchen and snuck up behind Jussi and with a smirk he waited.

Jussi flipped through the book and found that it seemed to be in memory of people who had died. Flipping to the next page in the book he nearly dropped it. The man in the picture was JYRKI! The dates under the picture where from 1807-1826.

With that Jyrki’s smirk grew and he attacked. Wrapping one arm around Jussi’s waist, and then the other taking hold of his jaw so he could force his head to the side before sinking his sharp fangs into his neck.

Jussi screamed as pain rushed through his neck at the point of were Jyrki was biting him.

As Jussi’s body started to become cold Jyrki drew back from his neck, and bit into his own wrist, held it to Jussi’s mouth.

When the taste of blood filled his mouth Jussi swallowed it all with out a second thought.

Jyrki smirked before saying. “Welcome to the Lost Boys Sweetheart.”

 

Well that’s the story if you want more then I want comments.


	2. Life goes on...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for talks of rape and attempted rape

Some months after he was turned Jussi was still trying to get use to his powers. Jyrki and his clan thought that it was rather funny to tease him every now and then when ever they ate human food by doing things like turning him think his noodles where worms or his rice was maggots. But still Jyrki would tell Jussi he was sorry even if the others would snicker at them both. But every time Jyrki would drag Jussi off to bed and he missed the look of envy directed at him by Timo-Timo or at lest he use to until Jyrki killed him one night for trying to rape Jussi. That one night when the whole clan was just hanging out and everyone was doing there own thing Timo thought that now would be the best time to try to get Jussi in his bed. He knew that he would have to do it now or else Jyrki would have to do it now or else Jyrki would show up and ruin all of his plans. He was planning on having Jussi in his bed whether the young vampire wanted to be taken by him of not. When he had managed to lure Jussi into his room he quickly locked the door and pounced on him and ripped off his clothes followed by his own. Jussi had started to scream loudly for help so Timo slapped him. Just as he had shoved three fingers into Jussi’s tight bleeding entrance someone started to pound on his door and Jussi cried out for who ever it was to help him. Timo raised his hand to give Jussi a matching bruise on his other cheek when there was a loud bang as his door was kicked in by the head vampire. Jyrki glared at the vampire that held down his lover and before Timo could say a word he was a pile of ash.

Jyrki walked over to his lover and picked his up. He was shaking and bloody and when got into Jyrki’s arms Jussi clung to him desperately as he sobbed into his chest. “Don’t worry Love he’ll never hurt you again. He’s gone for good now.” Jyrki said as he glared at the pile of ashes that had once been Timo-Timo before carting Jussi to there room to rest. Lying him down on the bed Jyrki turned to leave and get them something to eat when Jussi grabbed his arm with a whimper.

Jussi watched as his sire turned to walk away from him and started to panic so he did the first thing that he could think of and grabbed Jyrki’s arm and whimpered. “Please don’t leave me.” He said softly.

Jyrki’s eyes softened as he looked down upon his small love before he picked up his cell phone and calling Ville.

Ville looked up at the sound of his cell ringing. “Hello?” He said when he answered it.

“Ville can you grab two bottles of blood for Jussi and I? Oh and tell the others there is one less vampire in the house.” Jyrki asked as he sat down on the bed with Jussi.

Ville raised an eyebrow before saying. “Ya sure, but why can’t you do it yourself?”

“Because Timo-Timo just tried to rape Jussi and he is not letting me go away.” He said as Jussi curled up to his chest with a whimper to which he responded to by stroking his soft black hair.

“Fuck well I guess that tells us who is dead then. I’ll be right up with that blood and I’ll bring up some human grub as well.” He said before hanging up. By the time Ville got up stairs with the food and to their room he found the pair fast asleep on the bed. Jyrki looked like a kid’s toy as Jussi was curled up to his chest. Ville’s eyes softened when he saw the tear tracks going down Jussi’s pale cheeks. Not wanting to wake them he walked quietly over to the night stand and left the trey there before leaving.

The next few months where hard on both Jussi and Jyrki. Jussi was afraid of all the other vampires except for Jyrki but was too afraid to let him do anything but hold him. Then one night he decided it was time to let it go now, and let the past be in the past.

Jussi stood beneath the warm water in the shower as he thought. He had come to the conclusion that he should put what happened behind him and that he was ready to be with Jyrki again, and tonight would be the night. Hearing a knock at the bathroom door Jussi shut off the water and stepped out; wrapping a towel around his waist he opened the door.

Jyrki knocked at the door and waited. When he heard the shower turn off he gave a sigh of relief. After Timo-Timo’s failed attempt of rape Jussi had tried more then once to kill himself. So Jyrki had worried that when taking his shower Jussi had killed himself. When Jussi opened the door he had to smile. He always thought that Jussi looked amazing after he showered. His black hair would be dripping wet and water would make little trails down his face only to go down his neck then his chest then stomach. Jyrki shook his head to stop those thoughts. “Come Jussi it’s time to rest now.”


End file.
